The Serenity of Silence
by Kuroki Katsumi
Summary: While travelling, Kanda and Tiedoll come upon the only surviver of the village they were headed to in the search for Innocence. She doesn't talk much due to shock, so why does she speak only to Kanda on the rare occasion she does? KandaxOC. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**The Serenity of Silence**

**AN/**

**If you want to see what the OC's dress looks like, the link is on my profile. It's titled 'Serenity's Dress'. The dress is from a website called 'our world . com'(no spaces), so it is animated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One –<p>

A nine year old girl stood, the fabric of her black and gray dress brushing against her legs in the autumn breeze. The dress was black with a thick strip of gray fabric around the waist that looked like a belt. On the gray fabric were three thin white lines that formed a 'z'-like figure. The sleeves were not connected to the actually dress, and instead started at her upper arms and ended past her hands. The sleeves were held in place by thin white ribbons that matched the detailing on the gray 'belt' of her dress. On her feet were knee-high black boots that had gray ribbons tied around the ankle of each shoe and formed a bow on the outer-side on her lower leg.

The girl stared at the monster standing nearby in fear. The being cackled as it turned to face the child.

"**Oh ho ho! It seems like you're the last one, little girl! Don't worry though, I'll end your suffering and allow you to join the rest of your village – in Hell!"**

Said girl gasped and turned on her heel, the action sending her long black hair flying before it rested against her back again. She ran as fast as she could – which was actually very fast for a girl her age – trying to escape her awaiting death. The monster just followed her though, laughing as if this life or death situation was some kind of game.

To it, it probably was.

The child ran through the empty streets, looking around wildly for a place to hide. Her steel-gray eyes noticed that she was nearing the edge of the now-empty town, and she quickly sprinted into the forest that resided at the border.

-:-

The black-haired girl hid behind a tree, breathing slightly faster than normal. She glanced around. The child had lost the monster that had been chasing her about half an hour ago, but didn't think that it had given up searching for her.

Taking a deep breath, she bolted from her hiding place and darted behind another tree, taking the opportunity to look at her surroundings for the short moment she was out in the open.

She hadn't seen the monster anywhere.

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, she knelt on the ground. She raised her slightly shaking hand and ran her fingers through her midnight black hair, pulling the locks free of any knots and calming her frail nerves.

The child froze suddenly, as she heard near-silent footsteps. The crunching of the autumn leaves that had fallen to the ground grew louder as whomever or whatever was in the forest approached her hiding spot. Fearing it to be the monster, the girl held her breath; praying that the being would leave her be.

Curiosity got the best of her though, and she took a quick peek around the tree trunk to see who was there.

Instead of seeing the monster from before, she saw only a man with curly, dusty brown hair and brown eyes behind red-framed eyeglasses. He wore a long black and gold jacket, cargo pants and a brown traveler's cloak. Beside him was a boy probably only a year old than the black-haired girl watching them. If said girl hadn't known any better, she would have thought he was a girl because he had long indigo hair tied into a high ponytail that ended at the small of his back and dark eyes. He was wearing something similar to the man he was walking with, only the trimmings on his coat were silver instead of gold and he wore plain black pants.

"Old man, what are we doing wandering around it a forest?" The boy questioned, clearly irritated.

"Now now Yu, patience."

"I told you not to call me that! And answer the question!"

The man sighed. "I got a call from the Order. There was Innocence suspected to be in the town just beyond this forest, so they sent some Finders to check it out. We lost contact with them a couple of days ago, so now we're hunting for Akuma."

The boy remained silent and turned his head to look in the opposite direction of the man. Unfortunately, he looked straight at the girl watching the two males.

Said girl's eyes widened and she hide behind the tree again as she scrambled to stand. Suddenly, she found herself being pinned to said tree by the boy she had seen. He glared at her, and she pulled her head back so it was pressed roughly against the tree.

"What's wrong?" The man asked, appearing in the girl's line of vision behind the boy. "Who's this?"

"She was watching us." The boy spat.

"Let go of her. She's terrified."

The indigo-haired child hesitated for a split second before doing as he was told and stepping back from the black-haired girl. She fell to the ground as her legs were shaking too much to support her body.

"P-Please… Don't k-kill me…" She whispered, staring at the ground.

"Kill you? Just for watching us?" The man asked in a confused tone.

The girl shook her head. "…M-Monsters…"

"Monsters?"

"I think she means Akuma." The man suggested. "What's your name? I'm Froi Tiedoll, and this is my apprentice, Yu Kanda."

"…I-I'm Serenity…"

"**I finally found you, little girl!"**

Said child's head snapped up and looked behind Tiedoll and Kanda, eyes wide with fear. Tiedoll spun around and pulled out two objects from his jacket – and cross and a sceptre-like rod – while Kanda pulled a sword out of its sheath at his waist, and stepped in front of Serenity.

"**Oh my! Exorcists!" **The monster from earlier – an 'Akuma' as Tiedoll had said – exclaimed gleefully. **"This will be much more fun than killing those pesky villagers!"**

"Protect Serenity; she may be able to tell us where the Innocence is." Tiedoll commanded, and Kanda nodded in agreement. The cross and rod in Tiedoll's hands then started to glow as he called out:

"Maker of Eden! Witness the beauty of this world; Art!"

The rod turned into a chisel and connected with the cross before Tiedoll used the cross to knock the chisel into the ground. A cloud dust rose, and a white creature formed. It was the same size as the Akuma, and looked just as strong.

With just one attack from the white being, the Akuma exploded and was no more.

Tiedoll then put his weapon away, as did Kanda. Then the brown-haired man turned back to Serenity.

"Now then, do you think you could help us?"

Serenity, however, remained silent. Her eyes were wide, and staring at Tiedoll in shock and even a little fear.

"We're not going to hurt you – I promise."

But the black-haired girl still didn't say anything.

"…Stupid girl." Kanda muttered, arms crossed over his chest.

Serenity turned to look at him, and frowned.

"…I don't think she'll speak to us, Yu." Kanda scowled when Tiedoll said his given name, but let him continue without interrupting. "This _is_ a lot to take in for someone as young as her…"

Kanda glared at nothing in particular before crouching down in front of the young girl. "You were from the village just outside this forest, right?" The nine year old hesitated before nodding slowly.

"…G-Gone…"

Tiedoll blinked, before breaking out in a smile. "Yu, my boy! You got her to talk!"

"Shut up old man! Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped before turning back to Serenity. "Take us there."

Serenity stared at the ten year old boy for a moment before nodding slowly again and standing up from her spot on the ground. Her legs were still shaking slightly, but she was certain she would be able to walk. She dusted off her dark dress, then lead Kanda and Tiedoll to whatever remained of her village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Woo! It's done!**

**Yes, I made another story. I have good reasons though!**

** - I wanted to write a KandaxOC story.**

**- Black Roses is my only other KandaxOC story and it has currently lost my interest**

**- I wanted to write about a younger Kanda.**

**Sorry if Kanda was OOC or anything… but he isn't as cold when he's ten as to when he's nineteen… I tried to make him as in character as I could, so if you found him OOC, please let me know and I'll try to fix my mistake!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

Kanda and Tiedoll surveyed what remained of the village they had been heading to, and now had arrived at with help from Serenity.

"I can't help but wonder why the Akuma chose to destroy the village and the people residing here instead of pursuing the Innocence in disguise…" Tiedoll mused, glancing around.

"Che," Kanda muttered. "They're killing machines, what did you expect?"

Tiedoll nodded solemnly. "It must be hard for Serenity… knowing that she's the only one left of her entire village…" He glanced over at the topic of the conversation, who was sitting in front of the crushed remains of what used to be a stone house. "…That must have been her home."

"I thought you said she might be able to help us find the Innocence. If that's the case, then why are you letting her just sit there?" Kanda snapped.

"Well, for one, she only talks to you."

The indigo-haired child scowled. "So you want me to talk her into showing us where the Innocence is?"

"Not necessarily. Ask her if there were any places where strange occurrences went on."

"Fine." The ten year old stalked over to Serenity and stood next to her, waiting only a few seconds before she looked up. "Did anything strange ever happen in your village?"

Serenity nodded mutely.

"Where?"

"…Sacred river…"

Tiedoll scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Sacred river, huh? Sounds familiar… Maybe that new Supervisor – Komui Lee – mentioned it."

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier?" Kanda growled. "Stupid old man."

"I said he _may _have mentioned it." Tiedoll replied with a calm smile. "Anyways, we should go check out the river."

-:-

The trio now stood in front of the supposedly 'sacred river'.

"...And _why _is this place 'sacred'?" Kanda question, instantly turning to Serenity.

The nine year old pointed to a large, shiny, black rock embedded in the middle of the river, undisturbed by the rushing waters around it. An intricate design was carved into the stone, sharp lines forming some sort of undetermined shape with eight points. The symbol of 'yin' and 'yang' was placed in the center of the rock, with an octagon made of several different lines around it, almost as if protecting the circular symbol.

"Well, that's certainly Innocence," Tiedoll mused. "But why it has embedded itself into a stone is beyond me."

"How can you be sure this is the Innocence?"

Tiedoll opened his black and gold coat, revealing four objects, the green glow coming from each piece flaring wildly. "The other pieces of Innocence I have are reacting to being so close to another fragment."

"So some idiot is going to fight off _Akuma _with a _rock_?"

"No, of course not!" Tiedoll laughed. "If I'm correct, then the shape carved into the stone is an Anti-Akuma weapon."

"Stupid old man, what if you're wro – hey! What are you doing, idiot?"

During the occurring argument, Serenity had somehow gotten to the rock and was now standing on top of it. Hearing Kanda's yell, she tilted her head in confusion, clearly thinking she hadn't done anything wrong.

Kanda smacked his forehead and dragged his hand down his face. "…Idiot…"

"Yu! Look!" Tiedoll suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards the river.

"How many times have I told you –" Kanda's protest to being called by his given name was cut off as he looked at where Tiedoll was pointing.

The stone Serenity was standing on was glowing brightly, a faint green colour. The design carved into the rock appeared more prominent, and looked to be separated from the stone all together.

"…What the hell?"

"Language." Tiedoll scolded absentmindedly, only to be ignored by the ten year old boy that was his apprentice.

"Che."

"And to answer your question, I do believe Serenity is compatible with that particular piece of Innocence."

Serenity ignored the two males, and stared down at the stone in shock. The strange yet alluring design looked like it was sticking up out of the stone, and it intrigued her greatly.

Cautiously reaching down, the black-haired girl grasped two of the points, one in each hand. She pulled hard, and the object came free from the stone's grasp. Even though it was large, it felt as if it weighed nothing at all.

Looking closer, Serenity realized it was a weapon her father had told her about when she was younger – a shuriken. The yin-yang symbol and the octagon surrounding it were white, while the rest of the weapon was the same shining black as the stone it came from.

She caught the end of Tiedoll's statement, "…Serenity is compatible with that particular piece of Innocence."

Curious, she tried the last word.

"…Innocence…" Another word popped into her mind. Where it came from, or why she felt it was important and necessary to say, she didn't know. But considering the important feeling nagging at her brain, she decided it couldn't hurt to say it as well. "…Activate."

Tiedoll and Kanda returned their attention to Serenity as an even brighter glow than the one coming from the stone only moments before erupted from the object in her hands.

"My God!" Tiedoll gasped. "She managed to free the Innocence and activate it all on her own!"

"…Isn't the dangerous, considering that she doesn't know how to control it?"

Tiedoll froze, eyes wide. "We've got to get to Serenity!" He exclaimed, already running towards her.

"…_You _have to. _I _don't. She's not my responsibility, old man." Kanda retorted.

Serenity watched as the 'Innocence' in her hands changed. The white lines of the octagon appeared to have energy pulsing through them, and the yin-yang symbol spun around rapidly.

Before anything else could happen though, strong arms wrapped around her. The girl was startled so badly that the Innocence deactivated.

Looking up, Serenity realized it was Tiedoll who had grabbed her, and had taken her off of the rock and back onto the land beside the river.

"Are you alright?" The brunette man cried, hugging her tightly.

To say the least, Serenity was shocked. Why was Tiedoll hugging her? She had just met him, after all. Furthermore, the nine year old had only ever been hugged by her family and very close friends.

"You have to be careful! Activating your Innocence perfectly will take a while, so it's best if you take it slowly!" Tiedoll pulled away from the girl and grasped her shoulders firmly, becoming more serious. "Listen to me, Serenity. I know that your village is gone, so how would you like to come with Yu and I back to the Black Order? It's the place we call home, where people able to synchronize with Innocence are welcomed with open arms."

Serenity glanced to the side, looking to Kanda. The ten year old boy stood there, arms crossed, watching the display with a blank face. Slowly, she turned back to Tiedoll and nodded, and smile blossoming on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**If you want to see what the shuriken looks like, I put the link on my profile underneath the one for Serenity's dress. It's also from our world . com (no spaces, remember?), but the designs are gray instead of white. Just pretend :P**

**Also, to answer orangejuice MONSTER's question, the story will take place throughout the years, starting from when they were nine and ten, to when they're eighteen and nineteen. I'm also going to make it follow the anime.**

**On another note, it is just past 1 o'clock in the afternoon on a Tuesday… yet I am posting this… Yes – I caught a dreaded cold. CURSES! (Lol)**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/**

**I hope you don't mind I'm skipping ahead four years! I know I said it would go through their years, but nothing really happened… and besides! Lavi comes! (*Lavi fan girls rejoice*)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three –<p>

Four years went by since Serenity had accepted Tiedoll's offer to join him and Kanda in heading back to the Black Order. Upon arriving, Serenity had met an eight – now thirteen – year old girl, the Supervisor's younger sister, named Lenalee Lee. They had instantly become friends, despite Serenity not speaking a single word to anyone other than Kanda and occasionally Tiedoll.

The – now – fourteen year old had really opened up in the past forty-eight months, smiling to everyone that she came in contact with. Considering she had been hiding behind Kanda the moment they arrived, this was a huge improvement.

Serenity had also learned how to control her Innocence relatively well, and received a synchronization rate of eighty-three percent – which was excellent for a child her age. She had named it the 'Harmony Shuriken', because of the yin-yang symbol on it. The weapon also had a boomerang-like quality; if Serenity were to throw it, it would circle back to her.

She spent most of her time with Lenalee; training, playing, or listening to Lenalee tell stories. Komui Lee – the Supervisor and older sibling of Lenalee – was very happy that the two girls got along so well, and more often than not, thought of Serenity as another younger sister. Since the girls got along so well, Serenity would also occasionally speak to Lenalee, only one or two words at a time though.

When she wasn't with the emerald-haired girl, Serenity was in the cafeteria, her room, or hanging out with Kanda. The two of them got along pretty well, and Kanda taught her some fighting skills she would use against Lenalee. The fifteen year old also taught her the art of meditation, which Serenity really enjoyed. Since she rarely spoke, Kanda – though he would never admit it to anyone – liked being around her. The silence was peaceful, and greatly appreciated during the hours they would meditate together.

They had often been paired up for missions, but neither minded since they actually made a very good team. Serenity and Kanda were able to dispose of any Akuma quickly, and never suffered any major injuries. Occasionally one of them would get hurt – most of the time this person was Serenity, since Kanda had an abnormally fast healing rate which would take care of any serious injuries and make them minor by the time the mission was over – but that never stopped them from completing a job.

Serenity was very happy with her new life at the Black Order, but today was different.

Currently, there was a funeral going on. Many Finders – probably about two hundred – had died while searching for pieces of Innocence. Their bodies had been shipped back to the Order for the funeral.

Serenity stood in between Kanda and Lenalee, staring down at all of the coffins containing people that had risked their lives searching for weapons that Exorcists would use. She didn't cry, but couldn't help but feel sad at the number of corpses, while Kanda looked unfazed. However, Lenalee was openly sobbing for each and every person that had lost their life.

She was truly a caring person, able to shed tears for everyone she met and even those she hadn't, but had befallen tragedy.

"Whoa…" A new voice – one none of the three preteens recognized – breathed from behind them, causing the trio to turn around.

A fourteen year old boy stood there, staring at the coffins. He had red hair held up by a black and green bandana, and an eye patch over his right eye. His visible left eye was a vivid emerald colour.

Lenalee tried to wipe her tears away. "O-Oh… You must be the new Exorcist brother told me would be coming today…" The boy nodded. "S-Sorry you had to come on a day like t-this…" She held out her hand. "I'm L-Lenalee Lee…"

The boy shook her outstretched hand. "I'm Bookman Junior – most people just call me Lavi or Junior though."

"Welcome to the Black Order, Lavi." Lenalee gave a weak smile before gesturing to her two friends. "These are my friends, Serenity and Kanda."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Lavi smiled, but neither Serenity nor Kanda said anything. He turned back to Lenalee. "…Uh… Was it something I said…?"

"Oh! Well, Serenity doesn't speak… Only on rare occasions to certain people… It's an effect due to shock…" Lenalee explained, and Lavi nodded, showing he understood.

"What about him though?" Lavi glanced at Kanda, who merely scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Che. Stupid rabbit."

"Kanda!" Lenalee reprimanded the fifteen year old. "Be nice! He's a fellow Exorcist!"

"I don't –"

"Oh! There you are Lavi!" Kanda was cut off by a scientist named Johnny Gill that had just arrived with an old man with dark circles around his eyes.

The red head turned around, only to be smacked upside the head by the old man.

"Ow! What was that for, gramps?" Lavi exclaimed, holding his head and glaring at the old man.

"Idiot! You don't just go wandering off on your own!"

"Come on, panda, I was just trying to familiarize myself with the layout of the building!"

Johnny smiled nervously. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow Lavi so I can get his measurements for his uniform."

"Okay, Johnny." Lenalee smiled warmly, and Johnny left with Lavi.

The old man turned to the two girls and one boy. "I apologize for my idiot of an apprentice." He held out his hand to Lenalee. "I have no name, but you may call me Bookman. It is a pleasure to meet you and your friends, Miss Lenalee."

Lenalee smiled politely and shook his head. "It's nice to meet you too, Bookman." She withdrew her head, and Bookman nodded before taking his leave.

Once he was gone, Serenity sighed.

"…Weird…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I just love Serenity's way to finish the chapter! :D**

**Serenity: …Review! ^.^**


End file.
